Slugterra: Assault Re-written
by Actiongirl101
Summary: Eli Shane and his gang defeated Blakk and the Dark Baine, with the shadow clans help, but that doesn't mean slugterra is safe from Blakks wrath. He had a back up plan. Insurance that if he lost the Shane would become no more. This is where I come in. I'm a mercenary, hired by Blakk to take out the Shane. Feared by all, my real name is unknown to all, but you can call me...Assault.


**A/N: here it is! 'Assault Re-Written' hope you enjoy! This takes place after light as day and before ghouls from beyond. R&R **

* * *

Chapter 1: The News

?'s POV

Eli Shane and his gang defeated Blakk and the Dark Baine, with the shadow clans help, but that doesn't mean slugterra is safe from Blakks wrath. He had a back up plan. Insurance that if he lost the Shane would become no more. This is where I come in. I'm a mercenary, hired by Blakk to take out the Shane-for good. Feared by all, my real name is unknown to all, but you can call me...Assault. Ruthless and cunning, I have seen things and done things no one else has. I have faced challenges everywhere I go, each one bigger than the last, but this may be my greatest challenge yet.

~1 month after the defeat of Blakk~

Assault's POV

I had just gotten back from my latest task and sat in a bar, my helmet open where my mouth was, having a drink. My eyes, hidden behind the visor of the helmet, were focused on a game of slugball playing on tv. These guys need to get a more up to date system because this broadcast was at least a month old, at the most 3. My ears, though behind the helmet, could be very sensitive when I wanted them to, and that's usually when I'm in a bar like right now. They picked up on someone sitting next to me, however I chose to ignore it until a gruff, familiar voice greeted me.

"Give me a boiler maker, and no skimping on the beer got it?" The corner of my eye picked up on the bar tender, nodding quickly.

'Wimp' I thought and pulled my glass up to my lips, letting the cool drink glide down my throat once more, eyes still intently watching the slugball game while I waited to be addressed. I set my drink down. Several minutes of silence lapsed, only broken by his glass being set on the table. I was about to take another sip, when he spoke.

"Hello Assault." Only two words. He must mean business. A smile graced my lips and set my glass back down.

"Hello Phantom," I replied and asked the simple question of "Why are you here?" Uncertainty radiated off him like the glow of the mushrooms at glow stone cavern. I gotta say, it was nice. Phantom wasn't the kind of guy to to show much emotion or give off anything like uncertainty, so I ate this up.

"I came to deliver a message," he finally replied. Duh, I already knew that. Phantom is sort of a messenger for me and one of my employers. Now you see why I thought that.

"Then spill it," I replied, inpatients and harshness slipping into my voice. Now hesitance joined the radiating uncertainty. Something was definitely up.

"Doctor Blakk...was defeated," he finally got out. Hm...now there's a surprise. Never thought I'd hear those word, and yet here they are. I turned to him for the first time that night. Phantom was a tall, pail, muscular kid who was about 18. His slicked back hair was completely white like the snow from a frostcrawler. His blue eyes that normally sparkled were now dim with grief as they stared intently at the boiler maker in his right hand. His thin lips were twisted into a frown. He wore a long white cloak that almost reached the floor. Underneath that cloak was a long sleeve white t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. A pair of black fingerless gloves dawned his hands. A pair of combat boots adorned his feet. And finally his belt that held his slug tubes and blaster was almost invisible to the naked eye.

"The Shane?" He nodded his head grimly. I let that sink in an a small chuckle escaped my lips.

"Is this funny to you?" He asked, genuinely surprised. This is more emotion he's shown to me than ever before. Says a lot doesn't it?

"In a way yes, but only because of the irony. By defeating Blakk, Eli Shane sealed his and his friends fate," I chuckled again at the thought. He stared at me blankly, obviously not getting it. There's the phantom I know. I stood up from my seat and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked me. I knew he had turned around in his seat.

"To complete the challenge I will now face," I replied, an unseen sparkle in my eye, though I could tell he knew it was there. I pushed the door open and took a step outside, breathing in the fresh air. I heard Phantom mumble something before the door shut completely. It was a new day, a new challenge. Time to face the next part of my life, killing Eli Shane.


End file.
